


Just one more song

by Li_La_Lou



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, One Shot, clubbing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_La_Lou/pseuds/Li_La_Lou
Summary: There is nothing in the world Tim would like better than keep on dancing with the impossibly handsome young man he had just met on the dance floor but his bladder doesn't seem too fond of that idea. If he doesn't hit the bathroom anytime soon something terrible is quite likely to happen. However, Jason doesn't seem to be very good at taking hints and isn't willing to let Tim go just like that.





	

When Tim entered the club's main hall he already knew this was gonna be good. The last weeks had been way too stressful, even to him and he was more than used to being pushed to his limits.

He had been stuck behind his computer for what felt like eternities and he could barely remember the last time he had left the house. The last time he had seen the sun was probably when his eyes crossed the weather-widget on his phone around Monday.

But today it was Friday and his best friend wouldn't let him get away with staying home for another two days. Tim had been planning to catch up some sleep but eventually he figured Steph was right. He needed to socialize once in awhile in order not to drive completely insane.

  
  


So, now here he was. In the middle of the dance floor, in his finest clothes, the dazzling spotlights washing over him. He felt the vibrations of the bass in his chest and under his feet and for a second he was absolutely overwhelmed by the scenery. He wasn't and had never been the kind of person to spent his nights in bars and clubs – To be honest, in his very rare free time he was more of a 'Netflix-and-cookies'-guy – but he was more than glad that Steph had dragged him here.

He felt like he was in the middle of a movie scene. The loud music, the screaming colors, the dancing people. Everything seemed too bright to be real.

  
  


Tim didn't have too much time to stop and stare in awe before Steph dragged him to the center of the dance floor. They danced for a few songs and everything was fine but suddenly his friend seemed to spot someone on the other side of the hall because she told Tim in a rush that she would be back in a minute and with that she was gone.

  
  


Suddenly Tim was more than lost. He didn't know how to party on his own, god, he barely even knew how to party with friends. He was improvising here, okay?!

He looked around, trying so find someone who was on their own as well and copy what they were doing but his effort seemed to be unnecessary. Because that person soon enough found him.

  
  


Tim nearly fell over when a tall guy bumped into him. He turned around, reflexively apologizing but as he faced the man who was still holding Tim's arm to stabilize him, he suddenly was unable to form one more word. The piercing greenish blue eyes that were looking down at him made him feel dizzy in the best way possible.

“God, I'm sorry! Are you alright?!”, the taller guy yelled over the music and ran a hand through his slightly wet hair. According to how done his hairstyle looked, Tim guessed that he must have been here for quite some time already. “Yeah!”, Tim managed to response and was nearly knocked off his feet by the smile the man sent him.

“Good! I'm Jason, by the way! 'N you?”, he screamed, giving his best to be louder that the music blaring from the boxes. _Yours_ , Tim thought. “Tim!”, he said instead. “Well, Timbo,”, Jason grinned brightly and held out his hand, “May I ask for this dance?”

  
  


Oh, Tim was more than happy to agree to this. Something in the very back of his head told him he should wait for Steph to return but on the other hand, she was a grown-up and could go home on her own if she wanted too. Also, she had left him alone in the first place, so whatever. She would understand.

He didn't waste another thought on anything but Jason after that.

The handsome man with the eye-catching white streak he desperately tried to keep out of his face was a surprisingly good dancer and Tim, who usually had a rather good stamina but wasn't used to this kind of movements at all, did have some problems to keep up.

Jason, for his part, was very obliging. He slowed down, when Tim had trouble to find the beat, hold him when he stumbled and treated him for as many drinks as it needed to keep the shorter boy hydrated.

  
  


In Tim’s opinion, a few drinks too much actually. Soon after their third trip to the bar, he felt a pressure build up in his lower body, that wasn't as tingly as the feeling he got when Jason grinned at him. He should definitely hit the bathroom soon.

  
  


When the currently playing song ended, Tim tried to take the chance and let go of Jason's hand. “Wait just a minute, okay? D-Don't run off, I just have to-”, he started but got interrupted by some cheerfully excited screams as the next song came on. Something that had been popular in the summer about three years ago and was a party-classic by now.

Jason immediately pulled him back into his arms. “I love this song!”, he yelled gleefully and started spinning Tim around again.

The shorter male kinda wanted to protest at first but Jason was having such a good time and Tim really didn't want to ruin it for him by leaving now. One more song wouldn't hurt.

Unfortunately the next four songs seemed to be Jason's faves as well and he didn't seem willing to let go of Tim's waist any time soon.

  
  


To Tim, it became harder and harder to keep on dancing without somethings terrible happening. He was pretty much just wiggling his hips at this point, trying to keep it together. He nervously fumbled around in his hair and his eyes kept on wandering over to the restrooms.

The next time the music died away between two songs Tim desperately pointed over to the bathroom doors. “Jay, I'm sorry, I really have to-!” “What, fix your hairstyle, pretty boy?”, Jason interrupted him teasingly and winked, running his fingers through Tim's hopelessly messed hair. “Don't worry about it, okay? You look amazing, I promise!”, he went on, talking as gently as possible with the music roaring in the background. He leaned his forehead against Tim's and kept him in his gaze.

How the hell was Tim supposed to leave now?!

  
  


The universe didn't want their intense moment to end just now and also wanted to see Tim suffer a little longer as it seemed.

The next song the DJ put on was slow and light and romantic and perfect. It completed this moment that had already been enchanting on his own.

Jason wrapped his arms around Tim's waist and pulled him a little closer. Tim couldn't help but smile tenderly and place his hands on Jay's shoulders. They kept looking into each other’s eyes for what felt like forever before Tim rested his head against Jason's chest.

For a very short time he was allowed to forget why he really, _really_ , had to leave now. But the merciless pressure on his bladder kicked back in as soon as the next tune came on.

  
  


Tim had figured by now that Jason wouldn't let him go just like that but, for the love of god, if Tim stuck around a little longer he would certainly wet his pants. Without wasting a second thought on it as he grabbed Jason's and just dragged him along to the restrooms.

While Tim really just wanted to make use of the lack of noises around here to explain why he couldn't keep on dancing right now, Jason seemed to have the wrong idea.

The second Tim had pushed open the door and turned to Jason, just wanting to ask him to wait for a minute, Jason's lips were already on his.

  
  


Tim stumbled back in surprise and Jason pushed him against the wall, not letting the kiss break for just one beat. His left hand was in Tim's hair while the right one was creeping it's way under the overwhelmed boy's shirt.

Tim could barely focus on anything with his raging bladder, the butterflies in his stomach and the shivers that Jason sent down his spine by running his tongue over Tim's lips. As much as he wanted this to last, and he _really_ wanted it to last, he had to take care of the bladder-thing before anything else.

He was one second away from going insane and with his last bit of self-control he pushed Jason off him and commanding him to wait right there before he stumbled into the loo just in time.

  
  


He hesitated before pushing the door back open. Now that he had found relief for one of his problems, he figured he might have created something new to worry about by doing so.

Running to the toilet isn't exactly the reaction one would wish for after a first kiss. Jason was probably really freaking turned off. God, how Tim wished he wasn't.

Slowly he opened the door, just an inch, and peaked out of it just to find the restroom to be completely empty.

  
  


Tim's face dropped. He had prepared for Jason making fun of him or not wanting to go back to where they had stopped but he hadn't expect him to just leave!

What was that supposed to tell him, huh? It wasn't his fault he had to go to the bathroom once in awhile! Why couldn't Jason take a hint anyways?! Things would have turned out completely different if he had just let him go the first time Tim had tried to!

Tim bit his lips and started sniffling while he washed his hands, trying to talk himself into being mad instead of admitting how hurt and disappointed he was.

He felt pressure building up behind his eyes and wiped them with the back of his hand even though they weren't tearing up. Yet.

  
  


He took his time to calm his slightly hitching breath – why should he hurry now? – and ran his fingers through his hair. When he left the restroom he had successfully suppressed his disappointment with rage. He wouldn't go look for Jason but if he happened to walk into him again, who knew what might happen, so he thought.

  
  


No matter what he had told himself just a second ago, he definitely hadn't been prepared for crashing into Jason the exact moment he left the bathroom.

“Wha-!”

“There you are!”, Steph shouted before he could say a word. “You can't just run off like that, idiot!” She put he hand in her hips and smacked the back of Tim's head, not actually hurting him but making her point clear.

  
  


“She passed the restroom, calling your name.”, Jason said, somehow feeling the need to give further explanation. “I stepped out to ask if she was talking about you. Turned out she did!”, he laughed and leaned against the wall.

Tim slowly lowered his shoulders, made himself smaller, as he understood he had been impossibly worked up over nothing and nothing at all. “oh.”, he made and uncomfortably rubbed his neck. “Oh..”, he said once more before looking up.

“I'm sorry...”

He wasn't exactly sure if he was aiming his apology at Jason for baselessly being made at him or at Steph for disappearing without a word.

  
  


Steph took it as her's and responded with a long sigh. “Well, it can't be helped, right?”, she mumbled before looking at Jason and then back at Tim. “I met Cass and Harper, by the way, but I think they’re leaving soon. Wanna come with or stay a little longer?”

Tim looked up at Jason, who rose and eyebrow and grinned meaningfully, before he smiled sheepishly at his friend. “I'll stick around a little longer.”

Steph smirked at that decision but didn't lose a word about it. “Alright. Please text me when you're home-”, she paused and looked at Jason before adding : “- or at any other place where you're save.”

  
  


“Don't worry”, Jason answered for Tim before the shorter boy, who was still floating high over the fact that Jay hadn't ditch him, even had the chance to. “I'll remind him.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda wrote this for someone and I really really REALLY hope they'll like it!  
> However, this was based on following AU prompts:   
> \- you keep taking me back to the dance floor but I really need to pee.  
> \- I end up dragging you with me to the toilets to explain the situation and you start passionately making out with me.  
> \- I am really enthusiastic about this development but am also about to pee on myself.  
> \- Is2g if you're not there when I get out of the loo I'm gonna be pissed off.  
> \- I am pissed off.
> 
> I did my best here!


End file.
